


What not to say [podfic]

by consultingcas, GreyMichaela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ace!Sam Winchester, Asexual Character, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingcas/pseuds/consultingcas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/pseuds/GreyMichaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel have been dating for months and when Gabe finally works up the courage to ask Sam to have sex with him, Sam turns ashen and has to find a way to tell Gabe he’s asexual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What not to say [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Not to Say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240514) by [GreyMichaela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/pseuds/GreyMichaela). 



This fic's always been fairly close to my heart as I'm asexual and I identify a lot with the fears that Sam has in this story. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed making it. If you liked it, please leave kudos and comments to the podficcer and writer: the only way I'll improve is if I know what people like and GreyMichaela deserves all the love.

 

[mp4](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2fTsyzMDnsFTGo3Q2V1RVgyVlU/view?usp=sharing) | [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2fTsyzMDnsFZTVBeVA4cmt6Vzg/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
